Just Follow The Script
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Anthony begins to realize how he really feels about Ian, and decides to write a sketch to show him how he really feels. WARNING: Ianthony, kissing. Don't like? Don't read. NOTE: I do not own Smosh, sadly.


**A/N: This is a Smosh Ianthony oneshot. I'm terrible at summarization so I'll let the story speak for itself. Written in Anthony's point of view. (This has minor swearing but nothing too major. I replaced all the f-words with firetruck *because it is Smosh. :)*)**

** Just Follow The Script **

"Anthony? ANTHONY!" I can hear Ian's voice screaming my name and shaking me back and forth. I'm pretending to be dead for another Mail Time with Smosh on Ian's channel. Of course I'm not dead-all of our deaths are fake.

"Well, I guess he's dead, so this wraps it up for this Mail Time with Smosh. Bye, BITCH!" Ian turns off the camera and says, "Okay dude, you can get up now." I open my eyes, and stare up at him. My basic instinct is to get up and ask him if he wants to order pizza for dinner or not, but instead, in my best kid voice, I pout and say, "I don't wanna."

Ian doesn't seem to find it funny. That's strange. Usually by now he'd be practically pulling my arm out of its socket trying to get me off of the floor. But instead he just sits there, looking at the khaki carpet. "What's wrong, Ian?" I ask, sitting up and crawling over to where he's sitting. He doesn't move, still frozen to his spot.

"Ian? Hello? Are you alive?" He sighs, still not moving, and says, "Yeah, I'm alive, Anthony. Just... kinda bummed." He sighs again, this time, finally moving his hand to rest his chin on. "So, what's wrong? Did something happen on your date with Melanie?"

I move so I can see his face, my best friend, crying onto the carpet. "Yeah," he says, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "She... uh... she broke up with me." I'm shocked. Melanie had been so ecstatic about moving in with Ian a few days ago, and now she broke up with him? "Why?" I ask, truly concerned for Ian. I had already broken up with Kalel, she'd been cheating on me.

"She told me that doing this Smosh thing was immature and that if I wasn't going to quit and get a real job, she was going to break up with me. The truth is, even IF I had agreed and quit making videos with you, I still would've felt miserable. I like doing what I do. So I told her I wasn't going to quit. And then she started going off about me caring more about Smosh than her.

"I told her that I had to work double time with Smosh because of all the editing, and the shooting, and the script writing, but she was still really pissed off, and she told me to go firetruck myself. How ironic is that? Your girlfriend breaks up with you for making YouTube videos then quotes one as she's leaving."

I don't know why I got so angry. I guess it was because I didn't like seeing Ian so depressed and not doing something to the person who made him that way.

"That stupid bitch," I scoff, trying to make Ian feel better.

"Thanks, Anthony, for being here to take all of my bullshit..." he says, beginning to stop crying. I put a hand on his back and pat it. "You're a good friend." He moves his head so that we're both staring at each other. I smile and say, "No problem. So, what are we going to eat for dinner?" He smiles a bit, his bowl haircut looking especially tacky, his blue eyes still staring at me. My smile fades.

_What in the FIRETRUCK are you doing, Anthony? You... You better not be falling for IAN! You're not gay! He's your BEST FRIEND! WHAT THE FIRETRUCK! _I immediately get up, Ian still sitting on the floor. "C'mon, man. Get up." He tries to mimick the voice I made and pouts, saying, "I don't wanna." This makes me do what Ian would have done, had it not been for Melanie's stupid shit, and drag him, by the arm, across the house.

"So... why didn't you give in to Melanie's offer and quit?" I ask, as we're eating pizza on the couch, pepperoni. "Well, for one, like I said, I don't want to give up Smosh. I like it too much. And second, I couldn't imagine working anywhere else, with anyone else." I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks as the words come out of Ian's mouth. Did he really just say what I thought he said?

_Anthony... why are you BLUSHING...? Oh God, not this again... You've tried going after Ian before, you better not try it again NOW! Remember back in high school before Smosh got started? You and Ian were working on a science project and you two got the same idea? You two were literally INCHES apart. You almost KISSED him! _Shut up, I told my thoughts.

"Oh, uh... no... I didn't mean it that way, Anthony." I immediately stop blushing. Why the firetruck am I so disappointed about it? I should be happy that Ian didn't just come out of the closet. Not DISA-FIRETRUCKING-PPOINTED! "Oh... well, you gonna eat those other two slices?" I asked, my mouth full of pizza, pointing at the box. "Uh, der, Anthony! Like I was gonna let two perfectly fine pieces of pepperoni pizza go to waste." I let the words go in and out of my ears. All I can think about is how good-looking he is in the T-shirt he's wearing.

For once in my life, I'm tongue-tied. I can't speak anymore. Why am I in love with IAN? I guess it wouldn't be as embarrassing if it were with some other guy, but WHY IAN, of ALL PEOPLE!

Ian playfully punches me on the shoulder and says, "Dude... what do you wanna watch?" I snap out of my thoughts and say, but not very loudly, "Whatever you wanna watch." He smiles, realizing that for once he'd get to watch a show that HE wanted to see. "Well, uh... Don't mind if I do," he says, turning the channel to The Bachelor.

"Really?" I ask, clearly unexcited about the choice of TV show. He starts to act like a fangirl and says, "Of course! We're finally gonna get to see who Martin picks!" He leans forward to get a better glimpse of the girls. Once they show that Martin didn't pick either girl, Ian smiles, and says, "You're better off without women, man."

I look at Ian, put my hand on his shoulder, and say, "Aren't we all?"

_Are you trying to make a move? Please don't tell me you're trying to make a move. Oh, God... this is high school all over again._

We're very close. I keep my eyes open, with Ian's locked on them. "Uh..." I say, clearly not showing that I don't anticipate our lips touching. "I just got an idea." I say, moving away from Ian, his eyes still looking in mine.

The camera crew comes over at noon the next day. I had been writing the script for the sketch until I finished it at 3 that morning. Ian was in bed, out like a log. I guess the excitement from hearing Martin say that he wasn't going to propose to either girl and stating that he was gay in the after-show made Ian tuckered out.

"Ian..." I say, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He's lying on his back, in his boxers. It took a while to process through my mind that I actually wanted to see him like this. His drool covered the left side of his pillow, his mouth open, snoring. He immediately jerks upwards and says, groggily, "What? Who? Where's the fire?" I smile and say, "Time to get dressed. We're shooting today."

Ian is the girl in the sketch. It's a parody of The Bachelor. In it, I propose to Ian and he says yes. The final shot is a kiss. "Why am I the girl, Anthony...?" he asked, still a bit tired, but feeling more awake now that he'd gotten a shower in. "Because," I replied, without an actual reason as to why he was the girl.

We decide to save the kissing scene for last, because Ian's skeptical as to why I made us kiss in the final scene. We decide to film the bit where we both talk about being nervous and wanting to propose, or in Ian's case get proposed to, blah blah blah. I say how I truly felt about Ian in the sketch. "Great, Anthony!" Ian says backstage, giving me the thumbs up sign. I give him thumbs back.

Finally, it's time for us to film the proposal scene. I got an actual ring, and a fancy suit and everything. Little does Ian know that I'm not trying to be an actor in this scene. "Illiana? Will you marry me?" I ask, pulling the fake ring box from my pocket and opening it to show Ian. "OH MY GOD, RICK, YES!" he screamed, in his girliest voice. Then, I get up off of my knee and Ian hugs me. This wasn't in the script, but I really don't mind. If I would have had time, I would've put it in there somewhere.

Then, the whole scene of high school flashes back to me. And back to the living room, just the night before. Our faces are mere inches apart. I notice that Ian hasn't really changed over the years. He has his arms around my neck, and I have my arms around his waist. He has a smile on his face-his acting smile, but a smile nonetheless. I remember that I'm supposed to kiss him now, and as I get nearer, he actually draws back.

He whispers in my ear, "Um... Anthony? I'm nervous..." I move a part of his wig so that his ear is showing, and whisper back, "Just follow the script..." He clearly shows no interest in kissing me, but I closed my eyes and put my lips to his.

If I had a universal remote, I would have pressed pause on the whole scene and never pressed play. His lips were stiff, but after a few seconds, they relaxed, apparantly not noticing that he was kissing his best friend, who was a guy, who was "acting" like he wanted him. I pulled away, clearly showing a satisfied look on my face, grinning from ear to ear.

The camera guys turned off the cameras, apparantly not noticing how immersed in the situation we were. They take their leave and now it's just me and Ian. He has a blank expression on his face, making me wonder if he liked it or thought I was completely firetrucking nutso. "Ian?" I wave my hand in front of his face, and he snaps out of his frozen position.

"Oh... uh..." he says, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. "I better go get changed back into my regular clothes, Anthony..." And with that, he walks back into the house, leaving me there, tongue-tied once again.

I decide to walk back into the house myself and get changed into some regular clothes. When I come out of my room, Ian is sitting on the couch, deleting every single episode of The Bachelor and Bachelorette from the DVR. The ring box still in my pocket, I sit down right next to him and just watch him, scrolling down the list, deleting every recording with the name The Bachelor/Bachelorette.

Once he's done, he stares at me, and says, "Are we really gonna put that up on our channel, Anthony?"

_This is it, Anthony Padilla. Don't screw this up. If he says no, just don't panic. If he does, ask him if you two can still be friends. Okay, you can do this._

I grab the box from my back pocket and kneel, Ian still sitting on the couch. "Um, Anthony... the scene's over." I shake my head and say, "This isn't a scene, Ian..." I open the box to reveal a gold band ring. "OH MY GOD... ANTHONY... WHAT IN THE FIRETRUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" "Ian Andrew Hecox... will you marry me?"

He gets up from where he's sitting and looks as if someone had just bought him the world. "Anthony Danger Padilla..." he said, picking up the box. "...Yes." I wasn't really prepared for this. Did Ian just say what I think he said? Did he just answer YES! "So... does that mean you will?" Ian nods, putting the ring on his finger.

Turns out I didn't need that universal remote. As soon as he put the ring on his finger, his lips crashed into mine. After we pulled away, he said, "I can't believe this is really happening! I thought I was just going to have to dream about this! Oh, God... I love you!" He hugged me tightly. "I love you, too." I replied, finally holding Ian in my arms, knowing that he would always be mine.

**So, did you Ianthony fans enjoy it? I had a lot of fun writing it! If I have enough ideas, I may even write this in Ian's point of view! Thank you for reading and if you liked this, then please check out my other fanfics! :)**


End file.
